Paint Me a Picture of Our Love
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: This is a small and fluffy one-shot with one of my favorite SGA pairing, Sheppard/Lorne. Read and Enjoy!


**Paint Me a Picture of Our Love**

**Stargate: Atlantis**

* * *

**ONE-SHOT**

**ATTENTION! this story is rated M becasue of the sex scene in the end of the story but else it's really a T story with fluff and sugary stuff so if you don't like to read about my horrid attempts at a sex scene then you can just skip it :)  
Oh yes, if you DON'T LIKE then DON'T READ!**

**I have nothing else to say but ENJOY :D**

* * *

When John woke up that morning he was warm, comfortable and even better he was warm and comfortable because of the body lying beside him on the bed. John did not mind the cold, he quite enjoyed the months when the temperature dropped below zero, but Evan on the other hand did not like it, he would be cold even when most people were sweating like crazy.  
Since the DADT had been demolished, many things had changed on Atlantis. Just thinking of the day when they found out about it made John smile, everything had been so much easier since they did not have to hide their relationship, they could openly show their emotions, all the worry when either one of them was out on a mission or lying in the infirmary, they did not have to hide their emotions or act indifferent.

Turning so that he was not lying on his back anymore, John sneaked his arms around Evan, pulling his sleeping lover as close as they could get. It was early enough that it was still dark outside and Evan if he was not on duty loved sleeping late, lying in bed looking overly sexy in John's opinion.

John was not sure how long he lay there listening to Evan's soft breathing while he held him. His eyelids were slowly getting heaver again when Evan moved so that he was facing John mumbling something before his eyes fluttered open. They were covered with a sleepy haze, which made him look adorable, but John knew better than to say that out loud.

"Morning," whispered John softly into Evan's ear, tightening his hold on his lover.

"Morning….," mumbled Evan, snuggling closer to John, burying his nose in John's chest.

For half an hour they just laid there, neither one of them saying anything before they decided to get up. Even though it was Saturday and they in theory had the day off, did not mean that they did not have any responsibilities on Atlantis to take care of and there was always work to be done. Having the day off, only meant that they could lie in or maybe not sit in the office signing paperwork until midnight, but usually Saturday and Sunday off from work meant for the whole staff on Atlantis that they did not have to wear their uniforms and that there would be a movie night.

Having the day off on Atlantis was not the same thing as having the day off on earth, and as the highest military commander on Atlantis John had not much time for a break between the wraith, alien invasions and freak storms. Then again, most people who came to Atlantis were workaholics in one way or another so working seven days a week was not really a problem for anyone who lived there.

Getting out of bed, John headed for the shower; leaving Evan to wake up a bit more, if he of course did not fall back asleep as he sometimes did.

Standing under the stream of warm water, John enjoyed the feeling of the water run down his body. It was not often that John and Evan shared a shower in the mornings as they easily got sidetracked and before the DADT was gone, they could not afford it. Nowadays it was more the fact that John was an early riser and Evan loved sleeping late that kept them from it, but it was not as if they suffered from it.

Dressing in his army pants and a t-shirt John got out of the shower; looking at the bed he could not stop himself from laughing. Evan had not fallen back asleep but neither had he gotten longer than sitting up on the bed his normally so well kept hair was standing out in every direction looking more asleep than awake.

Walking over to the bed John pulled the covers off before he almost dragged Evan off the bed.

"Come on Ev," said John humor lacing his voice, "time to wake up."

Helping Evan to the bathroom, John hoped that his lover would not fall asleep in the showers even though it usually was the most efficient way to wake him up.

A good twenty minutes later both were all set and awake, ready to head for breakfast before a new day of work would begin.

"When will the Daedalus arrive?" asked John.

He and Evan were sitting in their shared office, signing papers.

"Later today," said Evan smiling at John, "there came a message yesterday informing us that they would arrive a few days earlier as they left earlier."

John looked at Evan, blinking.

"Why?" He really could not think of anything important enough for the Daedalus to head out earlier than was decided.

"It seems as there was some big sport event which would be on the same day the Daedalus would arrive back on earth if they stayed with the old arrangement and because of the fact that they had all things ready and packed it was decided that it would not hurt if they headed out a day or two before the scheduled timer," explained Evan.

"Oh, ok."

John sighed, it was always a bit hectic when the Daedalus arrived with provision, especially on those days when new staff members arrived, they were lucky that this time it was only food and guns and some personal stuff for those who had put in a request for it.

**STARGATE: ATLANTIS**

Jack was watching as Sam, Mitchell and Vala were impatiently waiting for the Daedalus to reach Atlantis. They had been like this since they had run into Lt. Cadman, not long after they had left earth.

"What's so exciting about this trip, huh?" asked Jack looking at them, "I mean, except for Vala, you've all been to Atlantis."

There was a short pause when no one said anything, before Sam, a small smile on her lips that Jack knew all too well, shed some light over their over excited mood.

"It's movie night on Atlantis." As if it explained everything, which it did in a way. Jack just did not get it, not that it was the first time he had gotten a weird explanation like that, usually everything cleared later on. So instead of going further, Jack refocused on his coffee and the comic book he had taken with him to make the journey a bit less boring. Well, less boring when Daniel was not around and that was most of the trip except for the evenings, even though the DADT was gone, did not mean that they had much more time to spend together, they had long ago gotten used to the fact that working for SGC mean that there was not much free time. Especially now when they did not serve on the same SG team, Jack busy with his general duties and Daniel busy with SG-1 or other saving the world stuff meant that they spend a lot of time apart.

"Ooh, I can't wait to get back to Atlantis," sighed Sam, when she had been there as the commander, she had really fallen in love with the place. Not that she would want to go back as the commander, under the command of Colonel Sheppard Atlantis was blooming, and with all those disasters that always seemed to strike weekly, or those weird storms and the ongoing hunts for ZPMs it was a work which took a lot of time and not for someone who could not take some pressure (or more stress and pressure that could possibly be healthy). In Sam's opinion there was no one better suited to lead Atlantis than Sheppard and with Lorne as the SIC, things were running smoothly in the Pegasus Galaxy.

"Neither can I" said Mitchell he was grinning like a small boy who was standing in a candy store. "I haven't seen Sheppard or Lorne in some time."

"Do you think there been many changes since DADT was removed?" wondered Daniel jumping into the discussion he had been abnormally quiet.

"Who knows," said Sam wistfully, "at least people won't have to hide, there were more people at the SGC that were gay than I had originally thought."

"Well I think it was good they took away that ridiculous rule," sniffed Vala before her face broke into one big grin which usually screamed trouble. "I think two men kissing is H. O. T."

"Of course you do Vala," said Daniel with a sigh, but he like Sam and Mitchell could not stop himself from smiling a bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all…"

"By the way," said Mitchell thoughtfully, "wasn't there an experiment of some kind done by Dr Beckett, which showed that most people with the ATA-gene to some degree were either bi or gay? At least that's what I heard"

"Oh, yeah, I heard about it too," said Sam, "it had something to do with the fact that there were some sources which hinted at the fact that the ancient had found a way for same sex couples to have children."

"Seriously?" asked Jack he had never heard of that.

"Yeah, but it was shut down because of the DADT," said Daniel.

"Well that sucks," said Vala.

No one asked what Vala meant by that, and once again they settled into a comfortable silence, or Jack and Teal'c did the four other continued with their conversation. It was not long until they would arrive at Atlantis and they would get off the Daedalus. Being trapped on a space ship for weeks was enough to drive anyone crazy.

**STARGATE: ATLANTIS**

Excitement over the upcoming movie night was spreading through Atlantis like wildfire. Even John and Evan started to feel it half through the day. They still had a few hours to kill before the Daedalus was close enough to beam down the people that would be arriving. John had found out, not long ago, that SG-1 the whole team even General O'Neill would be coming to Atlantis. Not that John minded, he liked the members of SG-1 and it was quite some time since he had seen anyone of them, all his time went to keeping Atlantis floating and alive, not that he would want to have it any other way.

Signing the last piece of paperwork for the day and that week, John leaned back in his chair stretching his arms up over his head, groaning he had been sitting for too long bent over those damn papers.

"Getting old?"

Dropping his hands to his lap John glared at Evan who was watching him with an amused expression on his face.

"No."

John just sat in his chair for a minute, looking at Evan, how he ever had gotten the handsome and so very adorable Major, was still a mystery to him. Walking across their shared office in a few short strides, John stopped in front of Evan's desk, which was as neat as it possibly could get. Something which John really did not understand how it always could look so neat, his own desk always looked as if a tornado had hit it.

Looking down at the still smiling Evan, John took a step back when the shorter man decided to stand up taking a small step towards him. Not wasting a second of their time together, John pulled Evan into a hug, kissing his lover softly on the lips, savoring the taste of those perfect lips. Nibbling softly on Evan's lower lip, John could feel more than hear the soft moan coming from his partner.

"John…" moaned Evan, his were half closed and John knew by experience that it would not take much to make Evan hard but even how much he wanted to do it, they could not start having sex in their office in the middle of the day. That would not go down very well with the SGC, even though the DADT was gone.

Pulling apart, both of them just stood there for a good five minutes staring at each other, trying to regain their breathing. John was smiling on the inside when he watched Evan, his very own sexy major, who looked absolutely eatable at that very moment. Swollen lips, hazy eyes and hair ruffled, it took all of his willpower not to jump Evan right then and there.

Luckily or not so luckily, they were interrupted by a knock on the door, before it was smacked open by a very irritated McKay.

"The Daedalus has arrived."

Was the only thing that he said before he once again slammed the door, this time shut, he did not even wait long enough to see if they had heard him, completely obvious to the heavy atmosphere in the room.

He was not sure which one of them broke first but suddenly both of them were giggling like mad, looking out from their office door, watching McKay stomp down the corridor back to his lab.

"Well… can't keep the Daedalus waiting," said Evan going back into 'Major Lorne'- mode.

"You're probably right," said John with a sigh.

"Of course, I'm always right, sir," said Evan with a small smile before he headed for the gate room where they would beam in the people from the Daedalus.

**STARGATE: ATLANTIS**

Evening was closing in and most things from the Daedalus was sorted and counted for. It had been a few hectic hours and John was glad it was over and done with. He and Evan were on their way to the Scandinavian/Movie-night- room for the movie night, for the monthly movie night. They were not the only ones, the corridors of Atlantis were filled with people chatting and joking on their way to the monthly movie night. It was one of the few times when most people relaxed, had fun and just spend time together. At first it had been a way for Teyla and Ronon to get a better understanding of the earth culture and because it was fun and slowly it had escalated from four/five people to almost every single person on Atlantis.

Not that it was a bad thing; it was kind of nice when everyone gathered in one room to watch a movie and talk. The only problem they had was what to watch. With so many people in one place and sp many different tastes, it was hard to find a movie which the majority liked.

Taking off their shoes outside the room, they could already hear voices and laughter from inside of the room, they were a few minutes early from that the movie would start and so most people had already gathered in the room, especially if they were going to go with the amount of shoe pairs that were standing outside the room, or lying across the corridor.

"Oh, MY SOFA CORNER!" shouted John like a five year old, when they stepped into the room, jumping over the backseat of the sofa. It was a big 'corner sofa' which was positioned in front of the huge screen they used as a TV, and John had taken the corner of the sofa so that he could sit straight and watch the TV. Sitting down in the comfortable sofa, John pulled Evan by the arm down in his lap over the armrest.

Some laughed but people had slowly gotten used to seeing John and Evan together, and that sofa corner was infamous, everyone knew not to sit there, it was Colonel Sheppard's. Most of them (well the women) thought that John and Evan was a very cute couple, and John had slowly lost count on how many times they had been spied on or photographed by horny women wanting to see some, what they called, 'male on male action'.

Jack watched as Sheppard and Major Lorne stepped into the room and how Sheppard hollering like a five year old threw himself onto the sofa, pulling the major with him who then continued to sit down between Sheppard's legs and no one did as much as bat an eyelid at it.

"John and the major are together," whispered Sam to him.

"Huh?"

"They're romantically involved," said Sam, as if she was talking to a child.

Jack shook his head; he was not even going to try to understand what was going on, on Atlantis. Instead he waited for the movie to begin, accepting the glass of something, some alcohol most probably,  
that Daniel offered him.

"Thanks."

"Oh, you're welcome, Jack," said Daniel smiling at him.

Many different conversations, well you could say one conversation per person in the room, filled the room, and when the movie began, some romantic history action movie, they slowly stilled even though people still whispered heads close.

"Why chose the movie?" asked John in a low voice of Evan, his breath tickling Evan's ear.

"I think it was some of the women who chose it," mumbled Evan, leaning against John's chest.

Cadman joined them on the end of the sofa, flopping down with a heavy sigh, snatching one of the bottles of Zelenka's homemade whisky, downing half of the bottle in one go.

"Man that felt good," said Cadman with a huge smile playing on her lips, lifting her feet onto the table, only to be hushed by Dr Keller who was sitting in the corner of the sofa, leaning forward very much into the movie.

Jack was a bit surprised by the relaxed feeling in the room, people were talking and laughing, no one seemed to care much if they were talking with a fellow soldier or scientist or if they were talking to someone else.

What surprised him most was the relaxed way and affectionate relationship between Sheppard and Major Lorne. Everything from how Sheppard held his arms around the major's slim waist, whispering in his ear making Major Lorne blush to how the major would lean back against Sheppard, completely relaxed playing absentmindedly with Sheppard's fingers.

Looking around the room, Jack noted that Sheppard and Lorne were not the only 'gay' couples that were out in the open. Taking away the DADT was a good thing; at least it meant that good soldiers would not be kicked or has to hide who they were just because of their sexuality.

Throughout the movie he started to notice some obvious changes in people's behaviors', a sudden but kind of clear sexual, not tension, more of a sexual 'fog' fell over the room. Snuggling up together, or just kissing softly, some even slunk away, Jack could swear that one of the guys pant's were tenting in the front, obviously someone had started a bit earlier than in the bedroom.

Not that he was left unaffected by the emotions' in the room, having Daniel leaning on him so close but on the same time so far away, it really drove him crazy. Sneaking his arm around Daniel's waist, Jack pulled the almost obvious sitting beside him closer.

"Jack?" murmured Daniel, but Jack did not answer.

Even though the movie probably was a good one and something which John had not seen before, he found himself unable to concentrate on the movie and instead just enjoyed the feeling of having Evan safely in his arms. Snuggling as close as they could get, on the overly comfortable sofa which someone somehow had gotten smuggled on the Daedalus to Atlantis about a year ago, John felt a wave of calmness sweep over him. For once in his life he felt content with it, calm and happy, he had never felt like this when he had been married to Nancy, he had been uncomfortable and gone most of the time, she had not understood him but Evan did, and John was quite sure that they had years ahead of them to get to know each other even better. Evan did not demand him to speak, and he understood how it felt not to be able to tell anyone about what one worked with, after all Evan had been in the same situation.

Dragged from his thoughts John noticed that people had slowly started to head back to their, own rooms, the movie had ended and even though people still sat around chatting. Looking down at Evan, John could not stop himself from laughing softly. Evan was breathing slowly, he had fallen asleep half through the movie he had twisted so that he was lying with his right cheek on John's chest, facing the armrest.

John had to admit that he was a bit taken aback by it; he had not even noticed when Evan had shifted his position. By the soft giggles and cooing sounds coming from around the room he was not the only one who had noticed it.

He swept his eyes over the room. Not many were left now; looking at the digital clock in the room. John was surprised to see that it was already 11 p.m. Almost everyone had already left, the only ones left were him, Evan, Cadman, a few scientists so engrossed in their discussion they would not even notice an atom bomb dropping over their heads, three soldiers and Colonel Carter. John concluded that it had been Carter and Cadman that had been cooing at him and Evan.

"Hey, wake up," whispered John, softly shaking Evan awake. Even though it was warm and comfortable on the sofa, John would rather have Evan warm and comfortable in their private room.

"W-what?"

"The movie ended a while ago," said John nuzzling Evan's neck.

Evan nodded slowly before he stood up, yawning behind his hand. John was overcome by the urge to kiss his beautiful Evan but thought better of it when he felt two sets of eyes burning into the back of his neck. Instead John slipped his arm around Evan's waist, leading him out the door and back to their room.

Lights turned on in the corridors when they walked only to fade when they had passed. God, Atlantis was so much more than a city and much more of a home than earth ever had been. Pride filled him when he thought of everything they had gone through on Atlantis, the people there and the city in itself, he would never in his life trade away the time he had here for anything, okay maybe for Evan but that would never happen as he knew that Evan loved Atlantis as much as he did.

Inside of their own room, both of them started slowly to undress, folding their clothes, making themselves ready for the night. John knew that he was staring but he really could not help himself when he watched Evan bend forward to take off his pants, giving John a very clear view of his very well sculptured ass.

Getting into bed was by far John's favorite time of the day, especially those days when they went to bed together. When Evan would snuggle as close as he got, and then he would lay his head on John's chest or arm.

Lying down John swopped down, giving Evan a long kiss, neither of them pulling away before they were in desperate need of air. Small gentle kisses, almost as light as butterflies passing between them. John could feel himself grow harder by the minute and by those soft delicate moans coming from Evan he was too. Letting his hand travel down that well toned stomach and torso John slipped his hand in under the waistband of Evan's boxers, gently stroking the almost hard cock.

There was not much John could do to stop the moan that spilled from his lips, when Evan gently maneuvered John onto his back pulling off his boxers, taking John's pulsing member in his mouth. Evan really knew how to suck cock, forcing himself not to come when Evan, oh so gently used his tongue to press down on John's cock, John somehow turned them back so that he was lying on top of Evan.  
Evan moaned in pleasure when he felt John's weight on top of him. Spreading his legs further apart so that John could lie in between them, Evan arched his back when John discarded him of his boxers.

"J-John… ugh…"

There was not a straight thought in Evan's head when he felt a warm and moist mouth on his achingly hard cock, sucking. It was almost too much when he felt a cool finger entering him, not long after the finger was joined by another and another. Three fingers inside of him, moving in and out fucking him in that teasingly slow manner so typical of John, it drive Evan mad. But it was not enough, he wanted, no he needed to feel John's cock inside of him, fucking him.

"John… pl-please," moaned Evan.

"Please what?"

"I… I ne-need you… ah… in me." It was a wonder that he was collected enough to form a sentence. But he did not need to ask twice.

John did not wait before he removed his three fingers from inside of Evan, reaching for the second time for the bottle of lube, squirting some on his hand he smeared it over his cock. Nudging Evan's legs a bit more apart, John let the tip of his cock, move over Evan's slick hole, teasing him. Those soft moans were so enticing; just the sound of Evan's moans could make John hard.

Looking into Evan's lust filled eyes he could not hold himself any longer. Pushing deep into Evan John gave a small sigh of satisfaction. He waited just enough for Evan to get used to the feeling, before he started to move, slowly, teasingly in and out.

It did not take long before they had created a rhythm, and Evan's moans got steadily louder, coming out in short breaths. There was nothing more beautiful than Evan all hot and ready, lying underneath him getting fucked. Face flushed eyes half closed, making sounds that not many people would have thought could come from the major's mouth and John loved every second of it.

Evan was long past the stage where he could form any kind of sentences, moving his hands upwards, Evan gripped John's ass before he let them travel further up gripping John's face between them, pulling John down for a sloppy kiss. Moaning into John's mouth Evan was dancing on the edge, he could not stop himself from reaching down to his aching cock. Stroking himself, his hand moving steadily up and down his shaft, Evan was not sure he could hold out much longer.

With a long moan, Evan could feel his balls tightening, shooting his load all over John's stomach.

Burying himself deep into Evan's ass, John shot his load moaning in pleasure. Catching his breath John pulled out, dropping down beside Evan, half asleep already. Opening his arms, John let Evan cuddle up beside him. Giving a content sigh John nuzzled his nose in Evan's hair, a lazy smile on his lips.

Movie nights were the best nights ever, on Atlantis.

**-THE END-  
**

* * *

Reviews?  
This is one of my favorite one-shots that I've written and I hope you liked it too! Please comment and tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
